The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to integrated circuit devices including a plurality of conductive patterns adjacent to each other.
Recently, as integrated circuit devices are rapidly down-scaled, intervals between a plurality of wiring lines are reduced. Thus, since an area occupied by a plurality of contact plugs arranged between the plurality of wiring lines (such an area being referred to herein as a “contact area”) is gradually reduced, it is difficult to ensure that an integrated circuit device includes a sufficient contact area.